


Eclipse

by FTW_Wolvie



Category: The Yogscast, captainsparklez - Fandom, skydoesminecraft - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTW_Wolvie/pseuds/FTW_Wolvie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three kingdoms of Minecraftia have lived in peace and harmony for half a century. However, one person is threatening to topple everything. </p>
<p>Herobrine. </p>
<p>In order to prevent Herobrine's uprising, the three rulers of the kingdoms and their companions need to find the strength within them to make sure he never gets a hold of Minecraftia. But when a dark secret held by their friends comes to light, each person needs to dig deep to find the trust they have in their friendships. But it still might not be enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you know, this land is called Minecraftia, so it will be a sort of real world Minecraft? If that even makes sense. If you're ever confused on anything (in case I did a pretty bad job of explaining something, I wrote this a while ago when my writing skills were a little sub-par) just comment, and I'll answer to the best of my ability!

_@# &* POV_

I watched the puny Minecraftians as they went about their daily business in their kingdoms, and I couldn't help but wonder at how they managed to stay so content with such dull, listless lives. But perhaps I could have a little fun with them before I arrive as their lord and leader. Maybe I would kill some innocents in my little game, but their lives are meaningless in my grand plan for the world. Afterall, what are mortal lives to a god...

~°~°~°~°~°

In the land of Minecraftia, there were three Kingdoms, each one working with the others to provide a living paradise to all the citizens of the world. There were, of course, the huge expanses of land between them, but nothing usually happened in them that was worth of note. But then something did.

It wasn't anything major, just a spotting of a mob, which was usual, especially in the forest of no-mans-land, but this mob had been especially tough. Initially it was shrugged off, but the mobs kept getting more and more powerful, until the unthinkable happened. One man died of wounds from a zombie.

The entire world stood still, everyone mourned. There had not been a death of unnatural causes in more than half a century, and so this one shocked the people to the core of their beings. Now citizens are more wary of the forests and travel more prepared, but still shrugged it off as a freak mishap.

Only the kings are guessing at the truth.

**In the Yogscast Kingdom...**

_Simon's POV_

"Hello, King Simon? You asked me to come?" My right hand man, Lewis, inquired politely, half-stepping into the room.

"Yes, yes, come in Lewis!" I tried my best to arrange my features into a somewhat pleasant expression, which was hard, in the circumstances. I didn't do too well, though, according to Lewis' wary expression as he fully stepped into the room.

"And by the way, don't call me 'King Simon' if you want to keep my temper down." I joked, hoping to relax Lewis' seemingly suspicious expression. Or maybe I was just being paranoid.

"Then what should I call you?" Lewis asked. His expression ever so slightly relaxed, and his mouth curled into a wry smile.

"Simon is fine, besides, you're my right hand man, and you've been by my side all these years. And even though I'm the one with the crown, let's just consider us equals, eh?" I said, half serious.

"Fine, whatever you wish, my king," Lewis was joking, however, and the humor was not lost on the bearded dwarf.

"Ah, there's the friend I know and love!" I exclaimed, and I was being honest, all this damned courtesy and respect was half driving me up a wall!

Then, suddenly, the reason I had called Lewis in the first place resurfaced and my expression immediately sobered up.

"But, to business, my friend. Perhaps another time we can go have a drink together, but today I'm afraid we have some matters to take care of first."

"Oh, yeah." Lewis's face one again arranged it's features into a similar expression to when he first entered the room.

"I need you to deliver this message to Baron Trott of the Hat Kingdom, it's of vital importance, so I must ask for you to deliver it immediately." I was a little remorseful for having to send Lewis away so quickly after enjoying his company after a long month, but it was necessary to do so.

"Understood. I will deliver it immediately." Lewis said in his crisp, no-nonsense manner. I sighed, a little sad to say goodbye to my friend, and to say hello to my business partner.

"OK, you may go now." I flapped my hand as a signal that he may leave, and turned my back to him. Then I heard the door close and sighed once again, preparing myself for Baron Trott's reaction that was surely going to come within a day. I sat down on my throne and thought about the contents of the letter; what would Baron Trott think when he read it? He must agree with my conclusion that... I shuddered just the thinking about it... Herobrine has come back! All the rulers of the kingdoms had experienced the almost-uprising of Herobrine with their closest friends, and I especially have seen the subtle power that creeps into the average mob and makes it stronger. It was the only way that man could have died! The Minecraftians shrugged it off as a freak mishap, but all the rulers and their friends have faced Israphel, a lackey of Herobrine, who after similar events like now, came to do Herobrine's dirty work to "make way for the new king". Simon snorted outloud. Bullshit! However, we managed to kill him, and since then mobs have been practically powerless over us. With this unnatural death of that poor man, I knew in an instant that Herobrine is planning another, perhaps more powerful if he is the one to attack this time, attack against the people of Minecraftia.

That was the contents of the letter, asking Trott's opinion about my thoughts, even though I'm almost 100% sure that both of the other rulers followed my same train of thought. Also written was a request that he send a message to Lord Sky asking him to come to my kingdom so that we can have a meeting to discuss our problem. I cannot tell Lewis however, though I'm afraid he has also figured it out and will try and confront Herobrine himself, which I'm sure will kill him!

**In the Hat Kingdom...**

_Trott's POV_

I was rudely jolted out of my thoughts by a certain person barging into my door, and I briefly considered the possibility of Simon allowing me to trade Lewis for Alex, it was be nice to have a quieter right hand man, but I quickly dismissed the idea, Simon was too close to Lewis, he would never agree to such a thing.

"Yo, Trott? You've got a message from King Simon of the Yogscast Kingdom, and I think it's important!" Alex yelled as he ran into the room.

"Could you keep it down a little, I mean, we are only about three feet from each other." I said gently, but he got the point.

"Oops, sorry mate, it's a habit to try to make myself heard, you know that." he said in a quieter tone. How could I forget? Alex had once told me that he was raised in a big and loud family, so in order to get any attention he was forced to be louder, and now he just habitually does that. I felt a little sorry for him, as I think he didn't get enough love as a child, after all, some nights I can hear him crying himself to sleep, but lately it's been getting worse. Maybe I should talk to him about it and help him through it.

"Anyway, this is the letter that Lewis gave me to give to you. I think he said it was private so I'm just gonna leave now, um, bye!" Alex threw a mock salute and went out of the room.

I opened the letter, reading it and not being surprised by its contents. I had also guessed that Herobrine was rising up, but just needed another person to share my thoughts. I quickly wrote up an invitation to Lord Sky and called Alex back in.

"Alex, I need you to send this letter to Lord Sky, and immediately." I said with a frown on my face. Alex immediately caught my serious attitude and suddenly had a concerned look on his own face. He looked as if he were about to ask me something, but the foreboding look on my face stopped him. Or was it something else?

"Trott, you all right mate?" Alex scrunched up his face in concern as he said that.

"Oh, I'm fine, just a little..." I wracked my brain for a proper word to allay some of Alex's suspicion "stressed."

"Oh, just having some ruling issues? The stress of leading one third of the world freaking you out?" Alex's eyebrow lifted in humorous concern.

"Yeah, something like that..." I joked.

"Oki den, I'll just get going, so you need anything else?"

"No, not right now. You may leave." I turned my back on him and heard the throne room close behind me.

**In the Crafted Kingdom...**

_Sky's POV_

"Message from Baron Trott of the Hat Kingdom!" I heard a cheerful voice call out behind me and I looked up from my neck deep pile of papers to see my right hand man, Jordan, walk in casually.

"Hi!" I smiled warmly at him, he was a breath of fresh air while I was stuck in my throne room, trapped, doing paperwork. He just had a peppy attitude that lit up whatever room he was in.

"Just place it there, I'll get to it when I have the chance." I gestured to the huge pile of papers.

"Um, well, Alex said it was kind of important, so..." Jordan said.

"Oh, um, OK, just give it to me then." I said puzzled. I was wondering why it was so important, but decided to go along with it.

"I'll leave to, because Alex said it was supposed to be private." Jordan said, looking at me for permission to leave. But I had already broken the seal and was looking at the letter, trying to control the emotion on my face. I gave him the signal that he may leave, and he half bowed and walked out of the room.

I sat there frozen for a moment. It was true. I've been denying it for a while, but now both rulers have agreed with my suspicions, and I could no longer ignore the problem. I sighed, ran my hand through my hair, and prepared myself to go to the Yogscast Kingdom to meet with the others. But first I needed to let Jordan know I was going away.

I called Jordan, who I knew would be right outside the door waiting for my instructions.

"Jordan, I'm going to go to the Yogscast Kingdom for a while, so you can do whatever you want while I'm there; you will not be needed. Also, I'm sure Alex and Lewis will be free as well, so maybe you can hang with them." I offered.

"Sure, I think I will!" Jordan immediately brightened up, and barely waiting for my release signal, skipped out of the room.

I chuckled at his behaviour, happy to see him happy, and went out to go to the stables.


	2. Secrets

_Jordan's POV_

Oh boy! I can't wait to meet up with Lewis and Alex, I thought to myself as I strolled down the path in the Mianite Forest to go visit them.

I allowed myself a brief moment to take in the beauty of the forest; the sun was streaming through the leaves, causing dappled patterns to litter the ground; the peace and quiet unbroken only by the occasional rustling of leaves and the chipping of birds. I closed my eyes. It was perfect.

"I AM HERE!!!!"

I jumped at the sudden disturbance in the tranquility, and made ready to lash out, when I suddenly recognized the shape in front of me. Alex.

"Jesus Christ Alex! You scared the shit out of me!" I panted, still trying to restart my heart from the shock it just went through.

"I- I'm-" Alec struggled to get out the words of his apology through his laughter "It-you should've seen your FACE!" He broke down all over again, but managed calmed down.

"A-anyway," I stuttered, trying to redeem some of my dignity, "I'm guessing that Trott also gave you leave to go?"

"Yeah. By the way, where's Lewis? He should be here by n-"

"BOO!“

"Fuck me!" Alex jumped in shock. I just stood there, snickering. I had seen Lewis sneak up, but wanted Alex to get a a taste of his own medicine.

"Well, looks like we're all here!" Lewis said, while skillfully smothering a laugh. "Now, what do you guys think about the meeting our friends are going to have?"

"Well, I feel a sneaking suspicion that it's about Herobrine; I don't know about you guys, but I can definitely feel his presence getting stronger." I half-whispered, despite there being no chance of anyone hearing us.

"Yeah, and I've been having nightmares."

Lewis and I's heads snapped up to look at Alex; nightmares were never a good thing because it is completely possible for them to be reminiscent of a dark power.

Lewis spoke immediately.

"What?! What was it about? Tell me everything."

"I-I don't really remember, all I can recall is an overwhelming evilness, and waking up in a cold sweat, screaming."

Lewis opened his mouth to ask more questions, but closed it when he realized the pain that the memories brought to Alex.

Alex looked paralyzed with the recollection of the memories, so Lewis hugged him.

"It's gonna be all right, Alex. It's going to be okay." Lewis tried to soothe Alex, slowly relaxing his frozen muscles, but it was a very long while until he finally relaxed.

"It's going to be fine, like Lewis said. Besides, we aren't actually certain that Herobrine is coming." Even though I doubted it myself, I knew I needed to say something to help calm down Alex.

Alex threw a thankful glance at the two of them, and slowly regained control of himself.

"Sorry guys, it's just that those nightmares really struck a cord in me somehow." Alex whispered, almost to himself.

"It's all right mate, we understand." Lewis patted Alex's back one more time, and then cleared his throat.

"But while Jordan is right, and as much as I hate to say it, we have to consider the possibility of Herobrine's return, if you call Israphel his first go."

"The problem, Lewis, is that if it is Herobrine, then we need to tell the leaders, and soon," I stated.

Smith suddenly spoke up.

"But guys, I think we forgot something. We can be pretty damn sure that they already know."

"Yeah..." Lewis sighed, looking down at the ground.

We were all a bit dejected; I sure as hell was. If our friends already suspected, that means we're most likely going to war soon, which means we might need to tell them...

Alex reached the same thought at the same time as me. "Wait, does this mean we need to tell them-" He trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"We'll try not to for as long as possible, what do you think?"

I decided to speak up. "Lewis is right. We might need to tell them eventually, but let's not for as long as possible."

We shared looks, and we all nodded definitively.

"Tell us what?"

Our heads whipped around to find the origin of the voice.

Alex managed to stammer out a few scattered words. "O-Oh hey Trott! Fancy meeting you here!" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and forced out a fake, strained chuckle.

"I could say the same for you, Alex." Trott retorted, crossing his arms at the same time.

"W-Well, t-there's a perfectly good reason why we're here..." Alex sent a pleading look to me and Lewis.

"Yeah, we were just talking a walk, you know, have some fresh air and all that." Lewis, smooth as ever, lied to Trott.

Trott sighed. "Guys, I didn't become a ruler of one of the Kingdoms by accident. Even if you were "taking a walk", you still haven't answered my question of what you didn't want to tell me, Simon, and Sky. So stop beating around the bush and tell me!"

The three of us flinched, and looked at each other.

"Um... Do you mind if we have a private conversation?" Jordan asked, a bit sheepishly.

Trott rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sure, go ahead."

With their backs to Trott, they began discussing the situation.

"What the hell! Why is he here??!!" Alex whisper-yelled.

"Well, he was on his way to the Crafted Kingdom, and this is the fastest way." I answered.

Lewis smacked himself on the forehead. "Of course! Oh, we should've been more careful!"

"Well, what do we tell him?" Alex asked nervously.

"I guess we have no choice but to tell them."

With that statement hanging in the air, the trio laboriously turned around to face Trott.

"Well?"

"We'll tell you, but we are only going to tell the three of you at once." Lewis said, cautiously.

"For fuck's sake! You-"

He went on to call us some pretty nasty names, but we refused to go back on our statement.

Eventually, Trott gave in, and we joined him to see the three rulers.

I stole a glance at Lewis and Alex, seeing their expressions match my own wary and nervous one. This was going to get ugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's a bit short, guysh! Thought it would be better if I ended it there.


	3. Revelations

_Trott's POV_

As we walked up to the gates of Sky's Kingdom, we saw Sky and Simon canter out of the iron gates on their steeds.

"Oh, Trott! We were just about to go and have our meeting while-" Simon stopped himself upon seeing the sight of the uninvited trio. "Um... Nevermind that, what the hell are those three doing here!?"

"They," I jabbed my thumb in their general direction. "Have something to tell us."

"Does it have to do with the 50 bucks Alex still owes me?" Sky asked, apparently completely serious.

"If you could bring your mind to more important matters," I said with a tight-lipped smile, "that would be much appreciated."

"OK, OK, just trying to lighten up the mood a bit." Sky said, throwing his arms up in mock surrender.

"Anyway, Sky and I were going to have a meeting on our horses and bring an extra one for when we came across you, but since you appear to have taken the liberty of bringing some... guests, I guess they'll have to come along as well."

"If it isn't too much trouble." Jordan said hurriedly.

"Well no shit it's a bit of trouble!" I said angrily, "It kind of ruins the whole purpose of a private meeting when three other people are there! But you are not getting out of this, Jordan!"

"So whatever you're going to tell us, it better be worth it." Simon added, just for kicks.

~°~°~°~°~°

After getting Jordan, Alex and Lewis a horse each, we set off on a path for our "private" meeting. I was getting increasingly frustrated with the guys. And I didn't just mean the trio that was probably currently discussing the best way to tell us "the news", whatever that may be. It was obvious that Simon and Sky still think I'm naive or some shit. I mean, it was clear as day that they weren't planning on letting me join in on their meeting. As long as I've got eyes, there was no other horse, and they sure as hell weren't going to bring one! I may be the youngest of the leaders, but there was a reason the Hat Kingdom chose me as their new leader after the Israphel crisis. If only Simon and Sky would understand that and value my contributions to our discussions!

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by a hard poke in the ribs.

"Trott?"

"Yeah, Sky?"

"I think they're ready to spill the beans now," Sky said quietly in my ear.

I rolled my eyes. About fucking time.

I heard the clop of horse hooves as our friends caught up with us.

Lewis clears his throat before starting.

"S-so w-we w-were-" he stopped abruptly, seemingly trying to not have a mental breakdown.

"Lewis? It's ok, you can do it," Smith murmured, trying to comfort him.

I was taken aback, even shaken. Lewis always, always, kept his cool. I'd seen him stare death straight in the eye, until it blinked and looked away. I've watched him send people to their deaths with hardly a pity look, and keep his calm even when Simon was being held hostage by Israphel. But I have never, ever, seen him in so much distress. I could feel a shiver run down my spine.

What could be so horrible that Lewis was so reluctant, or possibly even too terrified, to go on?

At this point, Lewis had regained his footing. He took one deep breath...

"We're Herobrine's sons."

Silence.

Just silence.

From the birds in the trees, to the wind in the leaves, all was silent.

Then all hell broke loose.

"Wait, WHAT??!!"

"What the FUCK!?"

"How could you-"

"Why didn't you-"

"Can you please hear us out?"

"We didn't mean any-"

"EVERY ONE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!"

Back to silence, though this time, soon broken by me.

"Thank you. Now that I have your attention, you three," I pointed at them, "Explain. Now."

"Um, where to start," Alex mocked a thinking pose, one hand stroking his chin. "Well let's see... We're Herobrine's sons, Lewis is the oldest, I'm the middle, and Jordan's our little brother. We were born to Herobrine and our mother, who we don't know because when we were young Herobrine wanted to kill us because reasons, so she ended up giving us up to a mortal family for them to raise us. We all possess unlimited, as far as we know, powers, being related to the two gods of Minecraftia, which we've never actually attempted to try for fear of being caught by others and forever shunned because WE ARE NOT LIKE OUR FATHER!" As Alex spoke, his calm facade slowly broke, until his voice cracked and tears streamed down his face. "WE AREN'T LIKE HIM! Can't you believe us?" Alex sniffed, and tried to control the stream of pent up fear, anger, and sorrow running down his cheeks.

"We've never done anything to hurt you," Lewis added quietly.

"And we never will." Jordan finished, even quieter.

I, no we, were all shocked into silence. Me especially, I feel, because I have never seen Alex so open before with his feelings. I was wondering if they really were to be trusted. Then I glanced over at my comrades' faces, and see Simon's face carved out of rock, stony and hard.

I tilted my head slightly forward, and looked to my left, so that Lewis and Jordan, who are currently trying to soothe Alex, wouldn't notice the gesture. Simon and Sky slowly pulled ahead until we were just out of earshot, and to the left a bit.

"Looks like we finally needed to use our signals after all," Simon said grimly, when we were finally far enough away to speak in hushed voices.

Sky sighed, "Yeah, who would've thought the day would come where we can't even trust our own friends?"

"But guys, maybe we could still trust them, Alex's outburst seemed pretty genuine to-" Before I could get the "me" into my sentence, Simon interrupted.

"Are you crazy? I wouldn't trust them as far as I could spit! They're Herobrine spawn!" Simon spat in furious whispers.

"Look, Trott, we realize Alex is one of your closest friends, but you need to think of all our citizens who are depending on us to make the right decisions," Sky said calmly, but as if he were taking to a child.

I sighed, frustrated at yet another put down by the pair.

"I'm NOT a child, no matter what you two think! I was put in charge of the Hat Kingdom for a reason, and that reason was because the citizens saw in me the abilities of a capable and valuable leader to run the place! So I know what I'm doing! And I don't know what delusions you guys are under, but I am NOT a little boy anymore, and I expect you two to treat me as such." I poured out all of my frustrations out to them, and braced myself for an argument.

Instead, I was answered by a rough pat on the back by Simon, while he reluctantly hands over some coins to Sky, who is looking extremely proud and pleased with himself.

"Good job Trottimus, you finally stood up for yourself," Simon said with a grin.

"I never lose a bet," Sky bragged. "I knew you would snap at some point, it was just a matter of when."

"We needed you to understand that even if you have the brains to lead, you need to have the courage to stand by and be confident with your every decision. Though you could've probably chosen a better time to do it."

I felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off of me. Now I can speak without feeling belittled!

"So as I was saying, I think they might be trusted..." I trailed off when I saw Simon's face again become set in stone.

"No."

"But Simon, haven't they proved themselves to you?" Sky added. I was surprised Sky agreed with me, but I just counted it as a blessing and thanked Notch for it.

"I don't care. For all we know, they could be spies for Herobrine, and everything they've done for us is just to get us to trust them to aid their father!"

"You know Trott, Simon does have a point, maybe this is all just part of a master plan to destroy Minecraftia."

"But guys, you're missing the point! If they wanted to kill us, they would've ages ago. Think back to times when you were alone with your best friend, and just dumped all of your fears, worries, stress, and heartbreaks onto them, and the comfort they offered? Weren't you grateful, with the gentle words they gave about how to get over your love?" I winked at Sky, and was rewarded by a smirk in return.

"Did it feel like a calculated move? Done only to gain your trust? They could've easily killed you a hundred times, with a dagger, poison, whatever powers they claim to have. They're your wine tasters, for Notch's sake, to use an archaic term! You would trust them with your life. Now, they have put their lives in your hands, and are waiting for your verdict. Do we trust them, and let them help us in the final crusade against evil? Or do we go full twat, and lock them up, execute them, and go to our final war without the companionship of our closest friends? I, for one, choose the former."

Sky spoke up first. "With a speach like that, it's hard to, uh, to really chose anything but our trust. Um yeah..."

I took a small bit of pride knowing I had rendered loud-mouth Sky speechless, but quickly turned to Simon, knowing that he is the one who is most suspicious, and the one who ultimately, has the final say in matters.

"Um... I choose-"

~°~°~°~°~°

_Jordan's POV_

"It's going to be all right, don't worry Alex, it's going to be fine." Lewis used his calming voice to talk to Alex, and I vaguely recalled Lewis using that voice years ago, when they were still little, but not little enough to wake up in a cold sweat, screaming about blood and death. Lewis would come to the rescue then, using the voice he's using now to calm down the night's victim. Huh, it's funny, it's only now that I wonder why Lewis himself never seemed to wake up in the middle of the night, crying. Did he never have the nightmares? Seemed unlikely, but I tucked away the thought for later when I thought I saw something from the corner of my eye.

There it was again, a slight movement. It took me a moment to place it, but I eventually did.

It was Simon glancing at us from the corner of his eye. The little dwarf didn't trust us!

I didn't know how I knew, but somehow I noticed the eye movement, despite them being to far for me to even hear them, and translate that move to understand that Simon doesn't trust us.

I shook my head. Whoa, that was weird, it was like something was... Instructing me there, or something. I can only hope that Simon will trust us enough to let us prove to him that we are worthy of his trust.

~°~°~°~°~°

_Simon's POV_

I glanced at the group behind us, at Alex who is seemingly still genuinely broken down with the awful truth of his lineage. I guess I can still trust them. For now.

"Um... I choose... Trust."

Those buggers better make this worthwhile.


	4. Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, another kinda short one, I'm sorry! But soon I'm going to reach the end of my copy-pasting which hopefully means better writing X3. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, at least!

_Lewis's POV_

I groaned internally. Why did this happen to us? All I ever wanted to do was live a normal life, or barring that, let my little brothers have a normal life. That's why I never cried out when I had the nightmares; I always held it in because I never wanted them to have to deal with my turmoil and their own. I could do it, but I won't let them have to.

"Shhhh, it's going to be all right Alex." It killed me to see Alex in such distress, but there was nothing I could do except try and calm him down. Jordan seemed to handle this fairly well, but he did seem a bit preoccupied with the group currently discussing our fate.

"I'm sorry Lewis," Alex sniffed through his tears, but managed to crack a half-smile. "Makes you wonder how Jordan is the youngest, huh?"

"He may not be crying, but that doesn't mean anything. Besides, he didn't have to go through as much pressure as we did to keep our identities secret." Alex seemed to feel a bit better, but I couldn't help but add a quip. "But you're still a babby."

Alex punched me hard in the arm.

I yelped in pain. "Ouch! Jesus, that hurt Alex!"

He grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Well, yeah! That's kind of the point."

I sighed in mock exasperation, and turned to Jordan, who was staring intensely at Simon.

"Um, Jordan? Developing a crush on a king?" I poked him, to get his attention.

"W-What? No!" Jordan looked genuinely offended at the thought of the idea.

"All right, you don't have to be so offended by it; he is my friend. And a great man," Lewis said. "Albeit a bit... Closed-minded, shall we say?"

"Yeah, he keeps glancing at us," Jordan said, finally looking at Lewis.

"I'm sure it's nothing. I think he'll manage to see our side of things. It's nothing to worry about," Lewis offered his advice.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. I'm sure I'm just being paranoid," Jordan visibly relaxed his shoulders. "Thanks Lewis."

Lewis put an arm around Jordan, bringing them and their horses closer together. "Hey, what else is an older brother for, eh?"

"Stealing money from?" Alex answered, holding up a handful of gold coins.

Lewis patted his pockets. "Alex Smith you give me those coins right now before I rip your fucking head right off!" Lewis said, rolling his r's.

"Sorry mate, but I'm 50 bucks in debt to Sky, and he'll gut me if I don't pay back soon," Alex said, vaguely apologetic.

Lewis sighed, but gave in. "Fine, have the money, but next time, just ask. Or better yet, get the money yourself."

"I'll give it my best shot, mate."

Jordan looked around impatiently. "When are they gonna decide? In fact, I'm not even sure I know what their deciding in the first place."

"Your fate," Simon said ominously, the three rulers having backed up just in time to hear the last bit.

"Oo, that's a bit serious innit?" Alex joked, but with a terrified expression that spoke volumes.

"Lucky for you, not quite," Trott continued.

Sky caught onto Alex's expression. "Hey! We still trust you, don't worry!" He gave a wide grin, but suddenly became serious. "However, there is one condition."

"W-What?" Now Alex looked really scared, and braced himself.

"You pay me back." Sky said, holding out his hand and keeping in a grin (quite unsuccessfully, Lewis thought).

"Oh, yeah," Alex relaxed, and gave Sky the coins he nicked from Lewis.

"Thanks," Sky pocketed the coins, and turned to face ahead again.

"So yeah, we still trust you guys, you never did anything to us, why should we do anything to you?"

Lewis, Jordan, and Alex visibly relaxed and let out a breath that seemed to have been held for an eternity.

"So... What now?" Jordan said, tentively.

"Now," Sky's face hardened. "We do everything in our power to stop that sonovabitch Herobrine."

"Today, friends, we start the war against Herobrine for the second time. This time, we will be tested more than ever before, and our friendships will strain. I am sure of it." Trott added.

"But we won't let that happen, will we?" Lewis interrupted, gazing at his friends and family. "No matter what happens, we will never separate, we must never separate. For if we do, we might as well as given Herobrine Minecraftia on a silver platter."

"And we will give our lives to stop that from happening," Jordan said, nodding sharply.

"But it would be best if we didn't," Simon joked, earning preoccupied chuckles.

"Yeah," said Lewis. "That would be best."

Suddenly, the group heard slow, sarcastic clapping coming from the forest.

Trott drew his sword. "Who's there?"

"Show yourself!" Alex demanded.

"Wow, such a welcoming reception. I would've hoped to feel a bit more welcome," Responded the low, quiet, but clear voice, striking fear into everyone's hearts, though Trott, Simon, and Sky weren't entirely sure why. But the brothers did. "Especially from my own sons."

"Herobrine," Simon hissed, brandishing his diamond sword. "Stay back, if you value your life."

Herobrine stepped from the shadows, ignoring Simon, instead focusing all his attention on his children. He extended his arms to them, as if expecting a hug. They did not oblige. Herobrine pouted. "Come on, too lazy to get off your horse and hug your father hello?"

"Let me get one thing straight, 'dad'," Jordan snapped. "You don't deserve to be a part of our family. We don't want a dad like you. We are nothing like you. We're not evil, cruel, or manipulative. We have a family right here, whom we love to our last breath, and will do anything to protect them. And since we can't say the same for you, why don't you turn around and get the fuck out of our lives!" Jordan huffed, and glared daggers at Herobrine.

Herobrine chuckled. "I'm afraid that can't happen, my dear sons. Whether you like it or not, you are my children, and you are, in some way, like me. But I didn't come here to argue."

"Then why did you come?" Sky demanded. "Give us hugs, kisses, and cookies?"

"I only came to have a little word. Or warning. Just letting you know that you can't hide any secrets from me. I have eyes and ears everywhere, and you don't know who," Herobrine chuckled evilly, sending a shiver down everyone's back. "So just watch your step, because you never know when you're going to trip and snap your neck.

With that, Herobrine disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving very shaken people in his wake.

"That was... Interesting, to say the least," Simon mused.

"Tell me about it," Sky agreed, almost to himself.

"We're gonna have to root out the spies, you know that?" Lewis said with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah, I agree with Lewis. We're going to have to find a way to discover the spies," Simon nodded definitively.

"How are we going to manage to do that? We can't invite all spies to come and let us lock them all up," Alex responded.

"I guess... I don't know," Simon sighed. "This is getting to be a bit much, isn't it?"

"It's taking a toll on all of us, friend," Lewis said to Simon, patting the shorter man's back. "We'll just have to deal with our bridges when we come to them."

"You're right."

"I'm always right," Lewis said, with a smirk.

"You bloody wish."


	5. War Talk

After that fateful day, life returned to normal. Well, as normal as everyone could manage with the knowledge that the god of evil was planning to wage the ultimate war against them. But for now, every week, everyone was to gather, rulers and their friends, at a predetermined time at Simon's war room.

~°~°~°~°~°

_Alex's POV_

I looked around the war room nervously. Not only was Lewis, Jordan, Simon, Trott, and Sky there, but other important people. People like the Yogscast, including Lewis' girlfriend, Hannah. I could see them hug each other hello. From Trott's kingdom was me (duh) and Ross. Trott kept only the two of us very close, which now, I see as an advantage. However, for the Crafted Kingdom, the same could not be said; Sky had his Team Crafted members over, or what was left of it. The group had kind of disintegrated after Sky didn't approve of their direction, so really, they're just all friends now. But that means upwards of about 10 people were from the Crafted Kingdom, including Antvenom (Taylor), Minecraft Universe (Jason), etc. In total, about 30 people were there. Fuckin' hell!! Good thing the room was huge. I sat back in my chair and sighed. This was going to take a while.

"Attention everyone!" Simon's voice boomed across the room, silencing it.

"As you all know, we have gathered today to have our first meeting to discuss war."

You could feel a shiver ripple across the seats at the word that has not been spoken for many years.

"And this war will be against Herobrine."

Even more shivers.

"But we will not let this world go to hell. We will fight to our last breaths to protect it, and will give our all to the cause. Are you with me?"

"YES!!" Came a mighty roar from the gathered.

"Good. Now, before we go on with our plans, we need to tell you all something."

Everyone patiently waited for Simon to go on. Well, everyone except for a certain trio, who just looked down right scared.

"But it is not us to tell you," Now they were getting confused. "It is rather, for our right hand men to explain." And with that, Simon gestured to Lewis, Jordan, and Alex, who got up as Simon sat down.

"Um," They had decided that Jordan should be the one to tell everyone else the news, as he seemed to be able to handle things a bit better. "Basically, Herobrine's our dad." Jordan fidgeted a bit as he said this, and cast a crooked smile to those around him.

"Oh." Was the only response, supplied by Nanosounds, or Kim. Everyone else seemed to be either in deep thought, shocked, or just scared.

"Yeah..." Jordan answered, shifting his feet, causing the wooden floor to creak under him, and he winced at the sound.

After a seemingly long, heavy silence with no one screaming or acting out, Lewis decided it was a good a time as any to start talking.

"So... You guys aren't mad?" Lewis asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well," It was Hannah's turn to speak up. "If our kings trust you, which they obviously do, then we can trust you. Simple as that." She gave a warm smile to Lewis, who looked like he was about to collapse in relief.

"It's just... A bit of a shock, you know?" Sips said, earning nods from most of the people around him. "It's hard to know that your best friends are Herobrine's sons, especially after being raised to know him as evil and everything around him as 'tainted'."

"But we're different," I said firmly, looking at all of my friends. "We'll prove to you that we are your friends, and have never been anything else."

As I looked around the room, I could see everyone thinking over mine and Hannah's words and nodding. Well, almost of them. I sighed internally when I saw some faces looking at us a little suspiciously, but that was to be expected in a room with so many different people and backgrounds. All we can hope for is to gain their trust eventually. But I'm sure they'll trust us in the end.

~°~°~°~°~°

The rest of the meeting proceeded apace, as there was little to talk about at the moment. Mostly, it was about what to do in case Herobrine decided to invade the three Kingdoms with his army of mobs. Everyone agreed to put into place emergency bunkers to evacuate citizens so they could be safe from creeper explosions and other dangers, while the war is being fought above them. Luckily, all the Kingdoms had a sizable army they kept well trained, just in case of a scenario like this, so it won't be any trouble to have men at the ready. However, where the committy, as I like to call us now, split, was in the matter of telling the residents of Minecraftia of Herobrine's threat.

"They must be informed of the danger!" Trott said, glaring at those who disagreed with him.

"We don't have to! We don't want a mass panic on our hands!" Sjin argued, braving his wrath.

I sighed. This has been going on for ages. If we don't come to a conclusion soon, we could be divided even before the war starts! It was time to say my piece, no matter how well it might be received.

"Guys! Stop bickering like children! Why don't we just tell them later, after we build the bunkers? Because if we don't, the rumours could be far more devastating than the truth."

Everyone looked at me, surprised, then looked away, embarrassed.

"Alex is right," Lewis said quietly. "We've been arguing over such a pointless thing. You've been denying the truth; we have to tell them, just as we had to tell you our deepest secret. Because if we didn't, or you don't, then you probably would've found out by someone else, or have forced it out of us. And if you did, would you still trust us? We need all the trust we can get, if we are to stay strong and defeat Herobrine, so our people have to hear it from their kings soon to keep trusting us and trust our ability to rule then with transparency."

Sjin looked back at Lewis, his face bright red. "L-Lewis is right, w-we can't be so divided and in denial over such a topic as this. We'll soon have greater concerns on our hands. Are we agreed in telling our citizens upon the completion of the underground bunkers?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, a welcome sight in such a period of high tension and stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnnnnng.... Sorry guys that this is so short again! I just felt like I needed to end it here or else it will turn into the longest chapter ever! :3 Thank you so much if you are still reading my book up to chapter 5, and I promise I will try to get some action soon! Please comment feedback, as it is always appreciated!


	6. You Know The Drill

_Alex's POV_

Many days later, the bunkers were built and the citizens told. They had mixed reactions; some felt fairly safe in the capable hands of their leader, while others were understandably a bit hesitant and wary of their abilities. But nonetheless, after a few drills, life returned to normal.

But where do we go now? I couldn't help but wonder about the... well, normality of our situation. There should've been some peep of Herobrine by now, and I can't help but feel his evil looming over us, waiting for our guards to let down the slightest.

And my nightmares have been getting worse.

But I try not to think about that.

"Hi Alex!" I heard a familiar voice behind me, and I couldn't help but crack a smile at Jordan's constant cheeriness. 

"What's up Jor?" 

"Um, not much, almost fell into a ravine, but luckily Sky caught me," He chuckled, and looked a bit sheepish at the same time.

"Again?" I sighed. Jordan was like a toddler; you turn your back on him for two seconds and he's off like an arrow, getting his nose stuck into everything.

"Hey! It wasn't actually my fault this time! I thought I-" Jordan was about to go on, but he got interrupted by a loud peircing scream.

"What the fuck is that?" I looked around, and pinpointed the source of the scream to an alleyway about 10 metres away.

"Let's go!" Jordan ran off in that direction, leaving me behind to try and keep up with him.

As I turned into the alley, I saw a woman getting mugged, with a guy in a mask struggling to get to her purse through her flailing arms.

Then he was on the ground, unconscious, with Jordan standing over him, teeth bared and hands curled into a fist. 

"Jordan, what the hell was that?" I could barely get the words out, he looked terrifying! "Dude, calm down, I've never seen you like this, are you okay?"

"I will be once this piece of shit is locked up somewhere where no one can hear him scream-" He was about to go on, but then he heard a whimper come from the woman's mouth and he instantly transformed.

"Are you all right?" He asked gently, walking towards her slowly, like she was some kind of stray animal.

"I-I'm fine, y-your highness," She stammered out.

Jordan chuckled. "No need to call me that, I just want to make sure you-" Once again, he was interrupted, but this time by the woman jumping up and running off as fast as her legs could take her.

"What happened?" Jordan looked confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Maybe not wrong mate, but definitely something a bit scary!" I laughed, nervously. I'd never seen Jordan act like this!

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked, completely innocently, cocking his head to the left.

"You know what? Nevermind."

"Okay." Jordan shrugged it off, and so did I. It was something I thought of as just a one time occurrence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeep! It's so short, I'm so sorry! But this is my last chapter that I've written ahead, so now the updates might be a bit sluggish, as school might get in the way :( But, that also means (hopefully) better chapters! And a bit more action.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fanfiction, guysh!


End file.
